The Scientist
by wickedawesome12
Summary: A summary of L's last moments. Enjoy!


_The Scientist_

The rain fell in buckets of water. Everyone was inside, enjoying the comfort and warmth of their homes. Only one remained outside. His black hair was damp, and his white shirt was soaked and sticking to his skin. Yet he stayed, gazing at the sky and listening to something no one else could hear.

_Come up to meet you. _

_Tell you I'm sorry. _

_You don't know how lovely you are..._

Someone else had come up to meet this detective on roof in the middle of a thunderstorm. It wasn't because he cared, but for more selfish reasons.

"What are you doing here in the rain?" Light questioned.

"Oh, just listening to the church bells." L smiled inwardly at this, as if it were a joke. Light wouldn't understand, but hearing church bells meant that death was coming.

"Bells? I don't hear any," Light said skeptically.

Really? They're quite loud. They've been ringing all day. I find it quite distracting, actually. It could be a wedding, or perhaps..." L trailed off.

_I had to find you. _

_Tell you I need you._

_Tell you I set you apart..._

"Light Yagami, from the moment you were born, have you ever told the truth?"

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions. _

_Oh, let's go back to the start..._

Light was taken aback by this. "Of course. I mean, we all tell the occasional white lie, but I have always made a conscious effort to tell the truth."

"Ah, I see." L wasn't convinced, but said nothing and continued to stare at the sky.

_Running in circles. _

_Coming up tails. _

_Heads on the science apart..._

L closed his eyes, letting the rain wash over him. The sound of church bells drowned him as they got louder and louder.

"It's almost time," he murmured so quietly that Light couldn't hear.

"We should probably go inside now. We're both soaked," L suggested. Light nodded and followed L's figure inside.

_Nobody said it was easy. _

_It's such a shame for us to part. _

_Nobody said it was easy. _

_No one said it would be this hard. _

_Oh, take me back to the start._

White fluffy towels replaced ice-cold rain. But no matter how much L dried his once wet hair, or ridded his ears of water, the church bells rang inside his head. Would this be the last thing he heard? Will they stop after he dies, or will they haunt him even in death?

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures. _

_Pulling the puzzles apart..._

Out of nowhere, L grabbed Lights foot.

"Ummm... What are you doing?" Light asked.

"I just thought I'd help," L said casually, now massaging his foot while drying it with a towel. "I'm actually quite good at this."

_Questions of science, _

_Science of progress do not speak as loud as my heart..._

"Ouch!"

"You'll get used to it." L and Light's friendship was, most if the time, a lie. Simply smoke and mirrors put up in attempt to fool one another, but both knew it wouldn't work. Yet they kept this facade for one reason and one reason only. There were few moments when their friendship was genuine, that there was no fakeness covering for them. Those times almost made up for all of the fake ones.

_Tell me you love me. _

_Come back and haunt me. _

_Oh, and I rush to the start..._

The bells kept ringing and ringing. L tried to ignore them. Ignore the fact that Light was Kira, and ignore that L had failed. A single teardrop on Light's foot fell.

"It's going to be lonely, won't it?" L said, still looking down.

_Running in circles._

_Chasing our tails._

_Coming back as we are…_

"Soon we'll be parting ways." He now forced himself to look at Light. He was surprised to see how different he looked. His mask of calm and collectedness was gone, and all that was left was fear.

_Nobody said it was easy. _

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part..._

The bells were getting louder every passing minute. L felt much slower than usual. Perhaps his body was shutting down, getting ready to die.

"Watari?" L questioned to the computer, but no one responded.

"What's going on?" someone asked frantically, but the bells were so loud L couldn't distinguish one voice from another.

"I told Watari that in case something happens to delete all files," L said calmly. More tears threatened to escape, but L couldn't cry just now. He had to concentrate. Was there anything he missed? Light was right next to him, so he couldn't have done anything. Who else? It suddenly dawned on him.

_Nobody said it was easy. _

_No one ever said it would be so hard..._

"Everyone, the shinigam-" L froze. A deep pain coming from his chest made him paralyzed. The death bells clanged louder than ever. Slowly, he fell to the floor. Arms circled around him. L used all of his energy to look up. First, he saw eyes of concern, but they slowly turned to triumph.

"I... was right..." L thought.

"But I lost. Kira won. I'm sorry." He wanted to cry, to scream, but he felt himself fade away. The bells were slowly getting softer.

Quieter.

Quieter.

Quieter.

Finally, they stopped. Peace at last.

_I'm going back to the start._


End file.
